


I Don't Know How It Gets Better Than This

by mizuirokandeya



Series: King And Lionheart Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Hybrids, M/M, daddies klaine, lion!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight looks into their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How It Gets Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for the wonderful [yawpkatsi](http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com) and is a continuation of my fanfic for the Klaine Reversebang 2015!
> 
> It can totally be read and understood on its own. But if you want to read the first part of this verse I won't keep you from doing so uwu
> 
> Title from the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.

“So Tina told me yesterday that she’ll be moving in with her boyfriend in a month,” Blaine says sitting down on his bed.

Kurt’s head pops around the corner, his eyebrows raised and a small blob of cream on each cheek. “She just sprung that on you? That’s kind of unfair.”

“Not really. She hinted at asking him about moving in together a lot.”

“Well did she at least offer to help you find a new roommate?”

“Hmm kind of.”

Blaine hears the click of the bathroom light being turned off and then Kurt’s back in his room. He can’t help but bite his lip when he sees that Kurt didn’t bother to get dressed after showering and is now climbing butt naked onto the bed. He settles on his side next to Blaine and fixes him with a questioning glance while simultaneously running one of his hands up and down his leg.

And oh Blaine is a weak, weak person when it comes to Kurt unintentionally acting sexy. He leans over to press a kiss to Kurt’s mouth and it’s so hard to pull away again but he needs to get through this conversation without letting himself be distracted

“She reminded me of someone who’d be perfect as my new roommate.”

“Oh! Is Sam back in town?”

“No.” Blaine can’t help but laugh. “She actually meant you.”

Kurt’s scrambles upright. “Is this you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt just stares at him for a second before he tackles him back onto the bed and starts pressing kisses all over his face. 

“Kurt. My tail,” Blaine brings out between laughter and then proceeds to squeak loudly when Kurt unceremoniously shoves one of his hands underneath Blaine’s back to arrange his tail in a more comfortable position before continuing to open the button of Blaine’s underwear above it.

“You need to wear less clothes.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, I’ll move in with you Blaine. Thank you for asking me! That’s so nice of you.’”

“Of course it’s a yes. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to actually live in an apartment with real walls. Living in it with you is just a bonus.”

Blaine’s next laugh breaks off into a moan when Kurt starts biting along his jaw. Needless to say they don’t really get around to further discussing Kurt moving in that evening.

\--------

The coffee shop is bustling with activity but Blaine doesn’t think he’d care even if there was a bomb going off outside. The only thing he has eyes and ears for is Kurt.

_His husband._

He still can’t quite believe that they got married today and are now back where they first met, having a quick snack before reentering the busy last minute preparations for the reception. 

He’s just filled with so much love for this man. Blaine can feel the smile splitting his face and god he knows he should be eating right now but he can’t bring himself to look away from Kurt. And it’s not like Kurt’s faring any better. He’s been brushing his thumb back and forth over Blaine’s left ring finger for the past ten minutes, sighing periodically. They haven’t even exchanged a single word since sitting down.

It kind of reminds Blaine a little of the day when Kurt had proposed to him. 

It had been a quiet day, spent not really talking to each other but still craving the others company, after a rough week of fighting about not enough money and too many obligations that weren’t each other. They had been just cuddling on the couch, Kurt being nice enough to indulge Blaine with a head rub and at some point Kurt had just said “Marry me.”

It hadn’t even been a question and Blaine had nearly started another fight _because didn’t they just spend a week talking about not having enough money? How the hell were they supposed to pay for a wedding?_ But then he’d looked at Kurt and the sheer love in his expression had rendered Blaine speechless and the only thing he could say was “Of course.” 

They didn’t even get around to buying engagement rings for two month after that and when they did go out to buy them, they ended up with a matching set of a ring and a bracelet that they were incredibly happy with.

And now here they are nearly a year and a half later, probably giving of one the most ridiculous pictures this rundown coffee shop has ever seen. Two lovestruck idiots, dressed up in fancy designer suits, sitting, with their legs and hands tangled and two cold cups of coffee and a small intact tower of sandwiches between them.

But it doesn’t matter. What matters is that they are here with each other and their whole future ahead of them.

\--------

Blaine can hear his phone start vibrating again and sees the director give him another dirty look before snapping “Anderson! Go turn off your goddamn phone. The rest of you take five.” And Blaine practically runs to obey because he’s not about to lose this job to his understudy because he keeps accidentally pissing of the director. 

When he sees that it’s Kurt who called, he gets kind of angry because Kurt knows that he has rehearsal, so this better be important. But then he sees that he already called seven times and send multiple messages consisting mostly of a lot of exclamation points and pleading for him to answer and a wave of worry washes over him.

So he calls back, ignoring the ban on cell phones during rehearsal, and Kurt picks up on the first ring.

“Oh god finally! You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to reach you!”

“Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

“What? No, everything is fine.”

“Then why did you call me? I’m in the middle of rehearsal. You know that we have a strict no phone policy. I’m already in trouble because I forgot to turn it off. You know how important this role is to me and you should-”

“She called, Blaine,” Kurt interrupts him and it takes him a few seconds to understand what exactly Kurt is saying.

“Oh my god. What did she say?”

“She’s pregnant! We’re gonna be dads in about nine month!”

Blaine can’t stifle the excited yell he let’s out and when he catches the questioning glance of one the other actors, he shouts to her “I’m gonna be a dad!” He knows that there’s still so much that can go wrong but right now all he feels is jubilant and an incredible urge to shout the news from the roof tops.

The rest of rehearsal passes by him in a blur and the only thing he knows for sure is that he spends it in a trance of happiness that makes it difficult for him to focus. He probably also got send home early, he’s not completely sure about that. But let’s be real who could expect him to be able to function like a normal human being after those news.

When he opens the door of their apartment, it’s to Kurt leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes bright with excitement and a bottle of champagne in his hand. There is dinner on the table but Blaine doesn’t care about it, so by the time they finish the first round of celebratory sex it’s gone mostly cold. They reheat and eat it and then proceed to get drunk on all the plans for their future and the champagne before giggling their way through another round of sex.

When Blaine falls asleep that night, it’s to Kurt running his fingers through his hair and whispering promises about how they are going to be amazing fathers into his ears.

\--------

"So, which proud daddy wants to hold her first?“

"Can I?“ Blaine asks immediately, turning his head to look at Kurt. There are tears in his eyes, which are wide with wonder and Kurt finds himself nodding. He let’s go of Blaine’s hand so the nurse can give their daughter to him.

Their daughter. Oh god it feels like just yesterday they were talking about all the things they would do when she was finally here and now they actually can. Now they can hold her and kiss her. They can sing her to sleep and feed her. They can really be there for her as her fathers now and not just watch her grow inside another human. Now she’s really theirs. They can take her home soon and make her the center of their life.

He can feel the tears spring up when Blaine turns to him, their daughter, swaddled in a striped blanket, in his arms. His eyes are fixed on her face like he can’t make himself look away and Kurt’s eyes are fixed on both of them because he definitely can’t look away. _This is his family._

Kurt closes the rest of the space between them, lifts one of his hands to Blaine’s face and the other to softly rest it on the baby's head. He lets his thumb rub over the thick tuft of black hair on her head and when he touches her fluffy ear, it twitches and she scrunches up her face while making a noise. 

Blaine giggles wetly and Kurt can feel his tears spill over. Still, he can't bring himself to look away from their daughter. She's so small, her face a blotchy red with eyes tightly closed and her teeny-tiny hands curled up to fists in front of her face. 

She’s perfect.

\--------

Three weeks into parenthood and Blaine feels a bit like he’s going to vibrate out of his own skin.

He loves Tracy. Having her in his life is wonderful if a little exhausting. He just wishes his mind would calm down a little and get with the fact that this is his daily life now and not a special occasion that warrants purring.

It had started when the visitors came trickling in to welcome Tracy into the world. He was just so proud to show her off even if he was reluctant to let others touch and hold her - his mom had actually warned him about that, saying that it was a typical lion thing to be so protective. At some point he'd just been sitting there in between his own parents, Tracy in his arms, and Kurt across the room talking to his own father about something. Blaine had been so happy that it didn't even surprise him when he started purring. 

But then it didn't really stop. It changed in intensity throughout the day but when he and Kurt went to bed that night, he was still purring lightly. It had stopped when he got up to change Tracy's diaper in the middle of the night but when he was rocking her back to sleep it had started up again.

And then the next days had been the same all over again. There would be a point where he'd realize how happy he was right now or Tracy would do something adorable and he'd start purring again. Even Kurt was starting to look at him strangely after he caught him starting to purr over a cup of coffee one morning and Kurt normally loved listening to his purr.

At least Tracy seemed to like it. Well love it, if he took Kurt's word for it. There had been more than a few occasions when he, already purring, had walked in on Kurt trying to calm a loudly crying Tracy and shortly after he'd gotten close enough to touch them she'd started to quiet down.

"It's like a snooze button," Kurt had said, only joking a little.

And Blaine thinks that maybe Kurt is a little jealous that he has such an easy time calming her down, while he himself struggles a bit more. Blaine wouldn't blame him for it. But then he catches Kurt looking at him when he's rocking Tracy back to sleep and his face is one of such love and adoration that he can't even begin to imagine that Kurt cares about such a small thing. (There is probably also a part of Kurt that is thankful that it's so easy for them to get her back to sleep and then go back to catching up on their own. Seriously they've heard horror stories from other parents. They have it so easy with Tracy.)

Then there is also the day when he comes home from buying the forgotten soup and Kurt is in the living room, his ear pressed against Tracy's chest and an empty milk bottle on the table. On his inquiry about what he's doing Kurt simply shushes him and beckons him over. Then, when he's sitting next to them, he can hear it too, the quiet but steady purr coming from Tracy.

He gasps in surprise and loses his grip on the soup can. The loud noise it makes when it hits the ground, startles her and within seconds she stops purring and instead starts fussing.

Kurt's quick to pick her back up and shush her. He presses a kiss to her cheek and when he looks back up there is a huge smile on his face.

"I'm really glad that she inherited that from you."

Blaine closes the rest of the distance between them and kisses Kurt, before resting his head on his shoulder and bringing a hand up to stroke over Tracy's dark locks.

"I love you, too.”

From then on Blaine doesn’t mind his constant purring so much anymore and it turns into a common occasion to find him and Tracy napping together after feeding time, at least one of them emitting a steady purr.

\--------

“So you know Tracy’s nearly two and half by now.”

It’s their monthly date where one of their numerous friends or family members takes Tracy somewhere else for the whole day. They normally use it to do a more thorough cleaning of their apartment that often gets neglected in favor of other things. And sex if they aren’t both too tired for it - if only one of them is tired they more often than not can work around the problem somehow.

Currently Blaine’s busy washing the window of the living room while Kurt is trying to get some leftover marker from Tracy’s latest drawing out of the carpet.

“I’m aware of that, yes.”

“Well that probably means that we should start planning soon, right?”

Kurt sits back on his haunches, staring at the carpet for a second before shrugging. There is still a light pink tint to the fabric but it’ll have to do. Then he turns around to look at Blaine. “Are you talking about her birthday? Because I’m pretty sure she’ll change her mind twenty more times on what is her favorite thing at the moment.”

“Oh god no. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Blaine leans down to wash out the cleaning rag he’s using and Kurt lets his eyes wander along his flexed arms and then over his back and down his legs. Being a father has done wonders for both of them and he’s still not over how much he loves that little bit of weight Blaine gained when he was staying home with Tracy. 

He watches as Blaine stands up again and looks over to him. “When Tracy wasn’t born yet we made some plans and I was just wondering if they are still on the table. I mean if we want her to have a sibling by the time she’s four we should start planning soon, right?”

Kurt feels his eyes widen in surprise and makes a noise. “You still want that?”

“Of course I do.”

“Blaine, I’d love to have another child with you. You’re such an amazing dad.”

“Well you’re not so bad yourself.” Blaine stretches his arms up over his head before putting the rag down on the windowsill and walking over to Kurt. He kneels down next to him and pulls Kurt’s left hand into his lap. “So we’ll look into our options when we’ll find time?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Oh and you know what,” Blaine starts and there is an impish smile on his face. “Not it.”

“What?” Kurt tilts his head in confusion.

“Looks like you’ll be the one to explain to Tracy that she’ll have to share our attention with someone else in the future.”

“Wait what? No. That was unfair. You cheated!”

“Life is unfair, honey.” Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s cheek before getting back up again. “Also you need to remember to shave on your free days. Your stubble tickles.”

Kurt let’s out a scandalized gasp and proceeds to throw his own cleaning rag at Blaine’s retreating back. “Keep that attitude up and there’ll be no blowjobs for you today!”

The only answer he gets is a loud cackle. Oh there’ll definitely be no blowjobs. 

\--------

Everything that had been easy with Tracy is ten times harder with Hepburn. 

It could be worse. It always can be worse but having a colicky baby that won't stop crying and fussing and a cranky three year old - “Nearly four, daddy!” - that is never fully rested, is Kurt's and Blaine's current nightmare.

Well mostly Blaine's since Kurt had to unexpectedly go back to work a week ago. One of his coworkers had quit and suddenly nobody was there to do the work anymore and Blaine would be more upset about this if it hadn't come with a raise for Kurt. Neither of them was about to say no to a little more money - they were pretty comfortable but god knows they both sometimes wished to have a bit more.

It takes another week of mostly dealing with both their kids on his own before Blaine has a minor break down and calls his mom to beg her to come visit and give them a chance for a night or two of uninterrupted sleep. And when his mom says she'll be there by the day after tomorrow he books the closest hotel room for Tracy, Kurt and him that he can get for a few nights.

Later that day after they've just succeeded in singing Hepburn to sleep, Blaine tells Kurt about it and how he already feels bad about pawning their son of to his mom.

"There is nothing wrong with asking for help," Kurt says. "Nobody is going to say that you're a bad father just because you want to give your daughter and yourself the chance to catch up on a little sleep." Blaine tears up at that and the next five minutes are spent being hugged by Kurt and exchanging a lot of “I love you’s”. God, being tired makes him so emotional.

When his mother has arrived and accessed the chaos that is their house at the moment, she tells him that she’ll watch Tracy for a few days too, so that he and Kurt can have a bit of time to themselves. He hugs her really hard after that and promises to find her the best birthday present she could ever wish for.

The first night in the hotel is restless for Kurt and him while Tracy actually sleeps a solid nine hours. But both of them can’t help twitching awake again at the slightest noise, still prepared to jump up and take care of Hepburn. At some point Kurt jokes quietly about how they can’t even use sex to tire themselves out since Tracy is in the same room with them and Blaine only groans in annoyance, pulling the blanket over his head. 

The next morning they go back to their normal routine, which means being woken up at six by Tracy. It feels worse than it usually does since she’s actually rested while they aren’t, and then they are forced to get ready and eat cheap hotel breakfast before Kurt’s off to work, dropping Tracy of at her preschool and Blaine’s going back home.

And god does it feel nice to spend some time with his mom and actually have a chance to get caught up on his friends lives without any real obligations to distract him. Though he has to admit by afternoon he’s itching to actually do something productive - he ends up cooking a fancy dinner for all of them which has been a rarity since they’ve brought Hepburn home.

The second night in the hotel is easier. Blaine trusts his mother to take care of Hepburn but now that he’s seen that she’s doing okay, it’s easier for him to fall asleep. He still wakes up a few times but is quick to return to sleep. 

The fourth night is the best one out of the whole time his mom stays, because she offers to let Tracy stay the night at home - she’s been getting fussy over the disturbance in her familiar routines and the lack of fun this “sleepover” has been. So he has a whole night alone with Kurt and dear god they are actually rested this time and can enjoy it - which they do to their fullest. Blaine sleeps like a stone that night.

When his mom leaves on the seventh day, Blaine feels better again. They got around to cleaning up most of their home and suddenly the world looks a little bit brighter. Hepburn still spends a lot of time crying and screaming but now Blaine feels a little bit more prepared to deal with it. Also more rested. Kurt actually makes sure now that Blaine get’s a least three nights where he’s not allowed on baby duty and has to wear earplugs to bed so that he can actually sleep.

God he loves his family.

\--------

It’s a Sunday and Blaine can hear the quiet giggling of Tracy and Hepburn at the foot of the bed but he’s just going to pretend that he’s asleep. He had a show the evening before and why haven’t his children grasped yet that it means he want’s to sleep in. They are six and two for godsake. At least Tracy should get it and not coerce her brother into mischief. 

Blaine groggily rolls over and presses his face into Kurt’s neck. “They are your kids on Sunday,” he mumbles.

“Hmm. Just gimme a minute.”

But just a minute is always too long in the morning and before Kurt has even moved a finger, there are tiny hands pulling off their blanket and then all Blaine feels is cold and very awake.

“Okay fine. I’m up, I’m up.” Blaine unceremoniously pokes Kurt into the side a few times to get him to wake up fully too. “Give me the blanket back and then you two can come cuddle.”

He get’s delighted giggling in response and then Tracy is climbing onto their legs, pulling the blanket behind her like a cape, while Hepburn loudly proclaims “Up!”. And now Kurt actually does move to get him and how come he never jumps into action in the mornings when it’s Blaine demanding things?

“How did you two sleep?” Kurt asks, voice raspy and eyes still heavy with sleep.

Without giving her brother even a chance to give one of his one worded answers, Tracy’s off on a tirade about her dream where she fought a dragon and isn’t that awesome, papa? She’s bouncing up and down where she’s still sitting on their legs and Blaine shares a look with Kurt because their kids are adorable, even when they are being annoying. 

Hepburn’s already curled up against Kurt’s chest, his strawberryblond tail flicking slowly behind him and his eyes dropping again. He always falls asleep as soon as he’s comfortably situated in their bed. They have a theory that Tracy wakes him up unnecessarily early to plan with him - or rather tell him in a long-winded speech - how they are going to wake their fathers today. Sadly they haven’t found the motivation to actually get up early and check if their right.

They don’t mind though because him being sleepy like that means that he starts purring as soon as he’s comfortable, which always sets Tracy’s purr off and then it’s just a matter of minutes before Blaine joins in. Kurt likes to joke that they are harmonizing in their own weird way and sometimes even joins in with a made up melody or song text. But mostly he just makes them all cuddle up close to him and relishes in everybody being so happy.

Blaine shoos Tracy from his legs and let’s her get comfortable in between him and Kurt before straightening out the blanket above all of them. They’ll stay like that for another hour or so, making plans for the following week, before somebody will start complaining about being hungry. 

Then it’ll be the usual mess of making breakfasts before playing a game or watching a little TV. By the afternoon he’ll have to leave again for the theater while Hepburn gets his nap and if the weathers nice enough Kurt’ll take them to the park afterwards. When Blaine gets home again it’ll be just in time for dinner and then he’s left with tackling bath time - he loves it, Hepburn hates it and Tracy is mostly neutral as long as she gets to have her favorite toy with her. 

After that he and Kurt will read them a story together, with disguised voices and dramatic facial expressions, and once the kids are asleep he and Kurt finally have a little time for themselves which they tend to take full advantage of. Be it with sex, a movie or simply talking to each other. 

So in the end, Sunday is definitely Blaine’s favorite day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Read/Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/123847811127/i-dont-know-how-it-gets-better-than-this)


End file.
